


exactly where i want me (underneath your body)

by drownedincovers (devotions)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Cis Female Lee Seokmin, Competence Kink, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Mingyu Gets Pegged!, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Some Humor, Strength Kink, True Love, fem!seokmin is the sun, good for him! good for him!, mentioned competition kink, mingyu is no thoughts head empty love buff girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotions/pseuds/drownedincovers
Summary: “Mingyu,” Her voice is soft now, Serious. She’s still looking at him with all the hunger and fascination as before. Her arms are caged around his middle, surrounding, gentle and warm. “Are you trying to tell me that you want me to fuck you, baby?”“Aish!” Mingyu exclaims, cheeks burning scarlet. Seokmin doesn’t even react, still keeps her intense eye contact. Mingyu tries to look away, but then the first place his eyes go is her breasts, and that’s worse. He closes his eyes, and the flush on his cheeks inches down as he murmurs, “Yes, noona, I want you to fuck me.”Or: Mingyu lets his girlfriend, Seokmin, peg him for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60
Collections: DK's Birthday Bash!





	exactly where i want me (underneath your body)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to 17's DK! <3! i'm fashionably late, as usual, BUT in celebration, i'm gifting y'all this ridiculously self-indulgent pwp that's been sitting half done in my drafts. but really what better time is there to post this?  
> \+ of course, let's all thank our #1 seokminist, [earthshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/earthshaker) for organizing this collection <3 give them a big round of applause! 
> 
> title is from pretty please by dua lipa

“Mingyu-yah, can we talk about a sex thing during dinner?” Seokmin asks him as she distributes the boxes of takeout, napkins, and chopsticks across their living room table. Mingyu looks up from the TikTok he’s watching with mild interest. 

“Sure,” Mingyu says, curiosity overwhelmed by the smell of his favorite takeout place. He drops his phone unceremoniously on the couch, the same audio playing on repeat. Seokmin only allows them to splurge on take-out once a week, and it was his turn to pick. He cannot wait until Seokmin finally passes the box of dumplings to the middle of the table.

He expects her to continue then, but she appears to be thinking about how to approach whatever sex thing it is she wants to talk about. Mingyu lets her have the time, settling in with his meal instead. Eventually, her eyebrows unfurrow, and she seems to come to her decision.

“So, on a scale of one to ten,” Seokmin says, swallowing around a mouth full of fried chicken. “Hypothetically, how positive are you on pegging?”

Mingyu chokes around a bite of his chicken violently and Seokmin watches in sympathy, patting on back firmly. 

“I can’t say I’ve thought about it before,” Mingyu responds wheezily. Seokmin nods, assessing. She seems to be giving him time to catch his breath. Seokmin barrels through love and everything in life headfirst. Mingyu is not always prepared for it.

He’s not technically lying. He’s seen it in porn and wondered, abstractly, what it would be like. He’s never thought about it _with Seokmin_ before, and Mingyu thinks that's what she’s implying right now.

“Hypothetical means that I want you to think about it.” Seokmin chides playfully. “Keep up, Kim Mingyu-yah.” 

“My apologies for not being ready to talk about being pegged over dinner.” 

“Stupid.” Seokmin giggles, and kicks at his feet from under the table.

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Very mature, Seokminnie.” She’s looking at him owlishly, chewing cutely all the while. He smiles and then puts his chicken down. “Do you want to talk about it now?” 

“We don’t have to.” She says. Her voice is as gentle and sweet as ever, but her eyes are dark and heady when she says, “But yes. I think you would like it.”

Mingyu can sense the difference in her posture and the tone of conversation immediately. She means it, yeah, Seokmin is earnest, but there’s something else at play here. He’s starting to feel intrigued _.  _

_ “ _ Have you used a strap before, noona?”

“Of course.” Seokmin blinks, and her sunny disposition returns. “I used it on Myungho plenty.” 

Mingyu’s eyes widen comically before he remembers that Minghao is a bit of a size queen and is now married to Wen Junhui, who has the biggest toy collection of anyone Mingyu has ever met. Being his roommate sophomore year of college was informative if not one of the strangest of his life. 

“It feels really good,” Seokmin says. “Soonyoung was the one who introduced me to it when we were fooling around. Her strap was bright  _ orange.”  _

Mingyu knows about Soonyoung and Seokmin being sort of exes, and of course, he knows about Minghao, but. Knowing and  _ knowing,  _ actively picturing his girlfriend getting fucked by their hot, tiny dance D.A with a giant orange strap on feels much different. A cylinder in Mingyu’s brain implodes quietly. His mouth feels so dry all of a sudden. “Can we talk about this after dinner please?” 

“Sure.” Seokmin placates. Her cold toes wiggle across the bare skin of his ankle and she throws her straw wrapper at him. “Idiot.” 

“Meanie,” Mingyu huffs. She arches his eyebrow. Sure, that one was childish but right now he’s  _ distracted.  _ So in response, he looks away and shoves a huge bite of rice in his mouth.

He can hardly make eye contact with Seokmin for the rest of dinner without turning red to the very tips of his ears.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seokmin has always been a forward person. She communicates  _ faster _ than any partner Mingyu has ever had. For better or for worse. This time, Mingyu can give credit where credit is due; Seokmin broaches the after-dinner conversation with much more gentleness.

She waits until the kitchen is tidy, and he’s already showered before she tries again. She finds Mingyu sitting on the couch, still deciding if he wants his girlfriend to peg him. Seokmin has two glasses of cabernet in her hands. She’s in her pajamas; a long sleeve white t-shirt three times her size (his, presumably), and a pair of black chiffon boy shorts. Her glasses slide down the bridge of Mingyu’s nose when she crawls into his lap with an excited look on her face.

He holds both glasses of wine and waits until she’s adjusted to fix her glasses. She kisses him sweetly for a couple of minutes and Mingyu finds himself content to lean into soft lips and wandering hands. He loves this. He loves her, again and again. 

“So,” Seokmin starts, after taking a sip of her wine. “Once again, how do you feel about being pegged?” 

Mingyu’s entire face flushes all over again. He buries his face into Seokmin’s breasts to avoid looking at her. She laughs gleefully at him. He can’t help it. Especially when Seokmin is sitting in his lap and she’s not wearing any  _ pants  _ so he can feel the smooth, warm skin of her thighs, and the way they flex against his own. They look bigger than his. Seokmin is strong, to be so petite. She can hold her own when they play-fight, wrestling, and chasing one another like children throughout their shoebox apartment and ultimately into the bedroom. It always ends one of two ways; in their bed, with Seokmin underneath him, laughing and chanting, ‘’ _ off off off”  _ as she tugs at his pants or with Seokmin on top of him, pinning his hands to the mattress with one arm while she rides him into the sheets. 

“Christ.” Seokmin is delighted by how he can’t seem to look up at her. She tugs at the hair on the back of his head. “Do you like the idea of it that much, Mingyu-yah?” 

“I don’t know.” He murmurs honestly. She tugs on his hair again, harder this time. He looks up to find her, mirthful smile still in place. Even when she’s clearly trying to kill him, her eyes are tender and bright. This is how he knows she loves him just as much. Seokmin wears everything on her face when she’s around people she can trust. 

“Talk to me, baby.” She murmurs. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Mingyu takes half his glass of wine in one swill. “Well, I’ve never done it before, and that makes me a bit nervous. But clearly, you have and it’s something you want so. I don’t know. I don’t imagine that it could be any different than bottoming with men?”

Seokmin hums. “Well, obviously, for me it’s a bit different. You might be right though. It’s all a similar process.” She stops to think for a minute. She’s playing with his hair, and Mingyu leans into the feeling of her nails against his scalp. “But Mingyu, I don’t want to do it if you’re not totally on board. I want you to like it too and I think you would. But if it’s not something you’re interested in, I’m totally fine with that.”

“I haven’t thought about it before is all. I think I’ll need time to decide if it’s something that I want.”

“And that’s fine with me. If you decide you want to try it, it’s also something that we would have to work up to. It’s been years since you and Seungcheol were together, and I know you haven’t bottomed at least since we got together.” 

Mingyu nods. She’s right, it’s been a long time. He’s never done anal with Seokmin, or more specifically, not on him. 

“Plus, we don’t even have a harness. Or a dildo that  _ you  _ specifically picked out.” She’s laughing as she says it, but his face burns all over again and he hides in her chest again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


;;;;;;;;;;

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time, as it turns out, is about a week. Mingyu spends the better half of his free time googling ‘pegging’, and then spends the other half of it watching porn related to pegging. Some of it is exaggerated and ridiculous, and some of it is way too intense for his tastes. At the risk of sounding boring, he wants less twinky boys in chains, ball gags, and leather, and more...vanilla content. 

This is where Seokmin steps in. Every other day or so she sends him a different link or screenshot Sometimes it’s a dildo she thinks he would like. Mostly, it’s amateur porn and cheesy dirty talk along with it. It’s all very hot, and also charming in its own way. Only because it’s Seokmin and this is how she eases into things.

  
  


Mingyu has to admit that it’s all very convincing. Today, he’s working out at the gym, and Siri interrupts his workout playlist to tell him that she’s sent him another message link. He immediately knows what it is. He has to wait before he clicks on it - it’s his final set, and he’ll be headed home soon anyways. He can watch it when he’s rinsing off in the locker room, or before he drives home. 

He conveniently forgets he’s sharing one Airpod with Joshua. His eyebrows furrow. “What did Seokmin text you about?”

“Uh. Dinner recipe.” Mingyu plays off his awkwardness as a grunt from the workout. Joshua arches a brow and then goes to grab some barbells without any other questions.

In the car, while he’s waiting for the heat to properly kick on, he decides to click on the link. Mingyu hates driving in the cold anyway, so he can wait for this. Seokmin’s text reads ‘ _ ok THIS will convince you, I know it will. _

The video starts very similar to every other video she’s sent him before — camera semi-blurry, focused on a couple on a bed making out passionately. But Mingyu notices the immediate differences — both parties are completely naked, with no leatherwear or whips or ball gags insight. And the woman is small, smaller than her partner but he’s sitting in her lap. Mingyu can see straps across her hips and the purple silicone moving in between them. The punishing pace of her hips and the high, reedy whines from her partner, his shoulders shaking with gasps and babbling, begging to cum. 

Mingyu’s stuck trying to process the first minute and a half when the video cuts and switches angles. The partners are in a new position too, with the man face down in the sheets and whining breathily into the pillow, while she’s holding his hips and fucking deeper and slower into him than before. A punch of arousal lands in his gut as he thinks about Seokmin doing this to him. His dick twitches in his pants, and he nearly drops his phone as it continues.

He has to take a couple deep breaths and try to soften to half-mass before the video continues. He texts Seokmin, but he doesn’t want her to know how well the video worked, so all he says is ‘omw’ and tries not to speed home. His phone vibrates a couple times in the cupholder. 

**from: my honey**

_ ok? what did you think of the video?  _

_ It’s pretty rude to ignore the hottest porn video ever. i’ve been waiting to send it to you. _

_??? see u soon then, drive safe, DUMBASS  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


;;;;;;;;;;

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seokmin is laying in their bed when he gets home. She’s on her stomach, with a pillow underneath her chin and scrolling absently through some website. She’s in pajamas, which is a bit unusual. She usually gets off and gets into loungewear or workout gear, but today she was a bit too tired to come to the gym with him. He lingers in the doorway for a minute, just content to see her all over again. Coming home to the person you love is a specific kind of warmth, of happiness. 

“Noona,” Mingyu singsongs and then flops down almost directly on top of her. She yelps gracelessly, and curses. “What are you doing?” 

“Looking at vibrators,” Seokmin says, despondent, gesturing the phone at him. He rests his chin on her shoulder and looks. 

“I like the yellow one,” Mingyu says, aiming for casualness. Seokmin tenses briefly, but he pretends not to notice. This is not the first time he’s found her doing this, but it is the first time he’s given her any feedback, or inclination to his preferences.

“I’m leaning more towards the pink one, myself.” She’s trying to emulate the same faux casualness as him, but he can hear the beginning of her excitement. He smiles to himself.

“That one is nice too. I like it. But I think the yellow one suits you better.” It does. He can already imagine it in contrast with her skin tone, and the way it would sit between her hips. Shape and size-wise, it would make more sense for her. The pink one feels garrish. “Plus, bigger is usually better.”

Seokmin’s voice is high and incredulous. “Are you a  _ size-queen,  _ Kim Mingyu-yah?” 

“No.” Maybe. It’s been too long to tell. Sometimes he remembers the way Seungcheol’s thick cock stretched him out and thinks he liked the burn of it, the tingle in his thighs. The satisfying  _ fullness.  _ Yeah, maybe.

Seokmin hastily shakes him off of her, so he rolls over only so that she rolls right on top of him. Now they’re face-to-face, and he can see the faint flush of Seokmin’s own cheeks. Her eyes are wide, and her tongue darts across her bottom lip. Her voice is a bit raspier when she says, “So you liked the video then?”

“Yes.”

“Mingyu,” Her voice is soft now, Serious. She’s still looking at him with all the hunger and fascination as before. Her arms are caged around his middle, surrounding, gentle and warm. “Are you trying to tell me that you want me to fuck you, baby?” 

“Aish!” Mingyu exclaims, cheeks burning scarlet. Seokmin doesn’t even react, still keeps her intense eye contact. Mingyu tries to look away, but then the first place his eyes go is her breasts, and that’s  _ worse.  _ He closes them, and the flush on his cheeks inches down as he murmurs, “Yes, noona, I want you to fuck me.” 

Seokmin’s answering grin is victorious and sharp. She pulls him into a heated kiss. Mingyu blanches, and then returns with double the eagerness, letting her lick into his mouth like she’s staking a claim. His hands trail down to grope her ass and squeeze, and she rocks her hips down teasingly. 

They make out like this for a few minutes, until Seokmin pulls away sharply. Mingyu gives her the space she needs. She’s pink all over and her lips are swollen, but her eyes are clear and urgent. “Mh-wait, Mingyu, wait, wait.” She gasps against his lips suddenly. “We forgot to order the dildo you want!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


;;;;;;;;;;

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Phase two,” Seokmin says, smiling sweetly at him. She’s perched delicately on their bed, entirely naked. Mingyu drops the basket of laundry he’s holding. Seokmin’s entire body shakes when she laughs. 

Mingyu tries to gather his wits. “Phase two?” He asks weakly.

Her smile is radiant and troublesome. “Phase two.” She repeats. He starts to take off his clothes, and she nods in approval. Okay then. “There’s still a week before the harness and strap get here. But there’s plenty to do to get you all worked up and ready beforehand.”

Mingyu’s confusion must show on his face. She sighs and holds up a bottle of strawberry lube. “Fine. Welcome to baby’s first fingering.” 

“It’s not my fir- wait, why are you talking like Soonyoungie?”

“Semantics.” Seokmin returns decisively. She makes grabby hands at him, and he crawls to her. Her smile is so breathtaking. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” He whispers dopily. He kisses her once, twice, and then lets her drag him in for more. Her hands wind through his hair, and she kisses him deeper, hotter, messier. He lets himself go completely pliant, and Seokmin takes over, flipping and pinning him underneath her hips. He groans when she bites down on his lip teasingly. It’s a  _ ‘good boy’,  _ in as few words (so,  _ none _ ) as possible. Her hands follow her mouth, trailing slowly down his neck and body in hot, slow caresses.

“Easy today, aren’t we?” Seokmin whispers as she kisses down his navel, biting down on the soft skin of his stomach. He gasps at the pain and then leans into it, into warm hands and an even warmer mouth. The tips of her fingers slide against his outer thighs, before trailing into the crease, and down, down down. In one decisive motion, she splays his thighs apart. He makes space for her to settle in between them. “Good boy.” 

He inhales sharply, and something blooms inside him, eager and hot and waiting. He melts even further into the sheets. Sometimes it’s easy for him to slip into this; let Seokmin’s commanding voice and gentle, capable hands turn him into putty. He doesn’t really recognize when it’s about to happen, but Seokmin seems to. She digs her nails in just above his knee, and he hisses again but doesn’t flinch away from her. “My  _ very _ good boy.” She murmurs.  _ Hers.  _ “I haven’t even touched you yet and you already like it so much.” She croons, looking at his half-hard cock. “Pass me the lube, sweetheart.” 

He finds it in the pillow and hands it down to her. She takes it from him and opens it, and makes a show of pouring it on her right hand. Mingyu expects to feel a gentle prodding around his ass, but instead, she wraps her lube sticky hand around his cock and starts working him over. He moans, loud and unabashed in his shock. He ruts up into her hands and flushes at the slick, wet  sound of him fucking into her fist. It’s so  _ loud.  _

“Feels good, huh?” She murmurs, kissing the skin of his inner thighs. She rests her head against his left thigh and just looks up at him, dark and impossibly pleased that he’s writhing and whining underneath her. His breath catches in his throat. She must be waiting for him to answer.

“Yes,” He sighs again. “Noona, please.”

“Please, what?” Her pitch drops lower, all crushed velvet and leather. She’s still staring, absently kissing and scratching faintly over the sensitive skin of his legs. It’s then he realizes that she’s waiting for him to ask for more.  _ Fuck.  _ It makes him want to throw his head back and whine all over again. Her hand tightens and moves quicker, and he pants into the pillowcase. 

“Please, please give me more.” He whines, the words sticking in his mouth around his lisp. Something else in her gaze shifts. 

“More  _ what,  _ Mingyu?”

Of course, it isn’t that easy. Seokmin wants to earn her victories, a fact that is directly tied to how Mingyu gives it to her; it has to come from his entire surrender. This time she didn’t have to fight very hard, but the point remains the same still. By forfeit or mercy, she wants to reap her reward. Especially if it’s at his mercy. She wants him to beg for this. She wants him to want it just as badly, or even more than as she does. Mingyu can give her that. He would  _ love  _ to give her that. 

“Please fill me up, Seokminnie.” He begs. “Please put your fingers in me. Please get me ready to take your cock.” 

She smiles again, brilliant and sharp. “Of course, honey.” She presses a kiss into his thigh. “How could I ever say no when you ask so nicely?” 

Distantly, he wants to roll his eyes. Instead, he wiggles, tries to spread his legs further impatiently. She replaces her right hand and gets more lube, and then there are fingers trailing over the sensitive skin of his perineum. Slowly, she pushes her index finger in. It feels like he remembers it; prodding, a bit intrusive but not bad. He relaxes as best as he can, and Seokmin waits until he’s adjusted before moving it around, twisting and curling inside him. She’s so focused, eyes flickering between his face and his hole. 

It gets better. He relaxes even further, grinding his hips so he can rock onto her finger and into her fist. She adds another, and he slows down until the burn subsides. Seokmin smiles then twists and stretches her fingers. It’s the fullest Mingyu has been in a long time, and it feels  _ good.  _ A different kind of good than normal. He moans softly when Seokmin speeds her fingers up, scissoring them inside him expertly. 

“It’s good, Seokminnie,” He says softly. She smiles beautifully up at him, and then, almost like she timed it, she finds it. She skims the pads of her fingers over his prostate and he freezes, body locked in pleasure. His moan this time is long and low.

“It’s about to get better, sweetheart.” She promises, and then continues to fuck her fingers in like she’s getting paid to do it, brushing over his prostate when she feels like it. It feels fucking  _ incredible.  _ Mingyu feels useless, writhing in the sheets and moaning breathlessly. Slow, molten heat is building in the base of his spine, tingling in his thighs and spreading down.

“I’ve never seen you like this before, Gyu-yah.” Seokmin murmurs. “You look like you feel so, so good. So gorgeous, all laid out and desperate like this.” 

He keens. The heat builds. “Becaus-se, I-,I, ah,  _ do _ .” 

“I knew you’d love it. And I knew you’d look perfect like this, spread out on my fingers.” Seokmin says sweetly. “Can’t wait until you’re spread out on my cock too.” 

Mingyu’s throat is going to go hoarse if he moans any louder. He can  _ picture  _ it exactly now, like her fingers but fuller, harder. Her hands bruising his hips, and her fucking into him rhythmic and powerful and deep. The look of concentration on her face, and her hair falling from the loose ponytail she has. The idea alone makes him rut into her fist. The low, simmering heat in his lower body is also building in his gut, and he knows what that means. “ _ Yes,  _ yes, noona, please fuck me, please give me your cock.” 

“You’ll get it soon, sweetheart, I promise.” She says and tightens her fist. The angle of her fingers changes so that she’s hitting his prostate every time. “For now, you’ll have to come on my fingers.” 

And so come he does. It seems like that was permission. The heat inside him finally bubbles over, and he comes in long spurts in her hand, moaning and whining wildly, begging for him to fuck her all the while. He’s spent and trying to catch his breath, eyes closed from the most powerful orgasm he’s had in a month, at least.

When he opens them again, Seokmin is wiping drying her hands off, and staring at him with wide, blown-out eyes. “That was so hot.” She says excitedly. “You looked amazing. That was so fun. Oh my god. Thank god I was already naked or I would have ruined my favorite panties.” 

Mingyu gestures for her to come here, so he can let her ride his face, but she curls up next to him and coos. “You’re always so sweet after I make you come.” He tries to gesture to his face again. She’s confused. “I’m gonna need words, babe.”

He sighs. He isn’t sure if his brain is ready for words. “Noona. Sit.” He says and gestures to his face. 

She laughs like he’s joking. He isn’t. “Silly boy,” Seokmin says fondly. “This was for you. I’m not expecting you to do anything for me. You can hardly speak.” 

He glares at her. It’s true, but it doesn’t make it any less  _ rude.  _ She was the one who did this to him. “Tongue still works.” He says, through a pout. 

She giggles at him again and then peers up curiously. “You really want to?” 

Is she stupid? Has something changed in the past hour that he would ever say no to his girlfriend using him as a chair? 

“Yes.” 

She assesses him once more and then says, “Okay then. I won’t complain.” She crawls up his body and then swings a leg over his head, so all he can see is her pussy, pubic hair matted and shining from how wet she is. He smells her, and groans, mouth-watering. Hands come up to pull his hair and Seokmin rocks her hips down. His lips immediately attach to her clit, and then he licks into her folds slowly, before he gets  _ into it _ . “Fuck,” She pants, and starts grinding down for real, directing his head with her hands where it feels best. “Fuck, Mingyu, ah, baby.” 

He doesn’t know how long he stays buried between her legs, but Seokmin comes twice before she whines out in oversensitivity, and pulls his head back down to the pillow. He’s covered in her, sticky from his lips to under his chin, and she climbs down and flops on top of his body. She kisses him and licks the taste of herself out of his mouth. 

When they separate, he wrinkles his nose. “We need to shower.” She hums in agreement and slowly gets up. He leans up and winces. “I… might need help walking to the shower.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


;;;;;;;;;;

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The dildo arrives the Thursday after Phase Two commences. Seokmin fingers him twice in the meantime, and it’s just as good, if not better than the first time. They don’t get the opportunity to use it until that Saturday, because Friday Mingyu has to stay at the bakery later than normal, and he’s exhausted. Seokmin makes dinner that night and curls up on the couch to watch  _ The Cat Returns _ with him.

It’s Saturday now, though. It’s only 4pm. Mingyu doesn’t have anything else to do, and his skin has felt tight with excitement since he woke up this morning. He grabs the lube, and the dildo, and the harness and stretches out across the bed. Clothed, still, because he has more subtlety and dignity than someone else he knows. Seokmin wanders in the room to show him a video of a dog on Instagram and trips over her own feet when she sees that he has everything prepared already. 

She climbs into bed and lays directly on top of his back. “Jagiya,” Seokmin murmurs, long hair tickling against Mingyu’s shoulder blade. Her face is buried in between his neck and shoulder blade. He can feel her lips move when she quietly asks, “Are you sure that you’re sure?” 

Mingyu closes his eyes. The satin of her pillowcase is warm from the force of his blush. “Yes, noona.” He murmurs into it. “Clearly, I’ve been thinking about it all day.” 

He feels the smile against his skin, and he can hear the warmth in Seokmin’s voice when she says “I have too, Mingyu-yah.” 

She knows he isn’t just saying it to please her; he  _ has  _ been. Seokmin’s love is a physical presence; it takes up space in his chest, and his head, and his heart. It’s the weight of her dainty hand in his, and in her gaze when she smiles down at him. It’s comforting and safe: it reassures Mingyu, supports him at the best of times, warms him from the inside out. A large reason Mingyu was so quick to trust Seokmin to do this is because of how steady she is, both in their relationship and physically. Seokmin told him that she was in love with him a month into dating him. Unapologetically, out loud in the middle of some rinky-dink smoothie bar. Mingyu has always fallen fast and hard, but this was the first time he met someone who was so sure  _ so  _ quickly. And physically, she’s taller than most of the women Mingyu has dated and has a gym regimen that nearly rivals his own. The weight of her defined, slim biceps boxes him in even now, and he can feel the resting wait of her thighs bracketing around his hips. He knows their strength; he knows the sharp, winding lines in the shape of her legs, the force and power coiled, waiting. It makes him feel excited and protected all at once.

He’s thought it before and he’s thinking it again now. This is something he wants to give her. A shiver crawls slowly down his spine, both in response to the feeling of Seokmin’s lips curling in pleasure and the mental image of her thighs flexing as she fucks into him with her giant, glittery yellow strap-on. “Noona,” He whines, grinding into the mattress, again.

Gentle hands grip his waist and motion to turn him over. “Look at me,” She cajoles, and despite how demanding it is, it’s still so soft. Seokmin has always just  _ been like this  _ with him. Soft and gentle, but equally as playful and demanding. She’s always known the best ways to put him at ease. When they have sex, she makes a point of fucking slow and dirty like she’s trying to make Mingyu forget he’s ever been with anyone else. She always kisses him too wet and familiar, and she makes a point to hold his hands while he’s fucking her into the mattress. She always wants eye-contact. It’s romantic and filthy all at once.

When Mingyu flips over, his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. There is much to love about her, Mingyu thinks. Seokmin is so pretty, smiling that gorgeous smile that’s too big for her face. Her nose is scrunched and she’s glowing in the warm lamplight of their bedroom. 

“Hi,” Mingyu says, still vermillion on his cheeks. He brushes the loose curls of her hair behind her ear.

“Hi, baby.” Seokmin murmurs, and then leans down to kiss him. Mingyu just blooms underneath her, meets her forward, and sighs happily in her mouth. He loves this part; adores to feel the physical reminder of Seokmin’s love for him. The cues to Seokmin’s feelings have always lied in her body language. For as loud-mouthed as she always has been, she says equally as much with her hands and body. Her fingers glide from the sides of his neck to the lower part of his scalp. He shivers and rocks up against her, just to start a lazy grind against the toned skin of her thighs. He’s not quite hard but he will be soon, they both know. “Are you excited for noona to dick you down, sweetheart?” 

“Seokminnie,” he whines, high in his throat, hot and desperate against her mouth; she  _ adores  _ when he does that. “Yes, yes, please.” 

“Okay, okay.” She teases, pulling at the waist of his sweatpants. “Let’s get you naked.” He lifts his hips to make it easier for her, and she laughs gleefully when she finds he’s gone commando. “Whore.”

“Excuse  _ you. _ ” He says, mock-offended. Seokmin makes quick work of peeling out of her own clothes, thong, denim shorts, and black tanktop finding the same pile on the floor as his sweatpants. “Maybe I shouldn’t put out now.” 

A glint forms in her eyes. “Oh, honey. You’ve been putting out since the night we met. I doubt you’re going to hold out now.” And then pulls him into a dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth and want. It’s rough and scorching, turning all his horny-driven excitement into just horniness, full stop. He bites at her lips and pinches at her nipples, fondling her full breasts. She pins his shoulders to the mattress and tightens her thick thighs around his waist, letting him grind against her slow and hard. He’s almost fully hard now, and he already feels like he’s dying. 

She pulls away and then puts his wrist to the pillows. “Keep them there, for now.” She says, somewhere between a command and a joke. “Be good.” 

Mingyu frowns. He wants to touch her, feel her close. She’s looking at him like she can sense what he’s thinking. “I said, for now, brat.”

She makes quick work of grabbing the lube and settling between his legs because this is a sort of routine now. She’s got Mingyu stretched out on two fingers in no time because he’s relaxed and maybe had a bit of fun in the shower earlier. His fists are wound tight in the pillows, trying to  be good for her and resist touching his flushed, aching cock. “Please, more, more.” He asks, gasping as she grazes over that spot again. 

“Oh? Are you ready for another already?” Seokmin’s voice always dips lower, and a bit meaner when she’s doing this. It sends the right kind of chills down his spine. She gives it to him, and the burn is nice, familiar at this point. He rocks into it readily, likes the way the pain gives to pleasure and fullness. 

He moans, low and garbled when Seokmin focuses on pressing her fingers deeper inside, fucking in and out of him thoroughly. It’s amazing, it’s so good it’s making his head spin and he hasn’t even had her cock yet. 

“Please,” He begs. Hell, at this point he’s pleading. “Noona, please, fuck me, please.” 

“Noona is fucking you, baby.” She says into the trail of hickeys she’s leaving on his collarbone. “Very well, I might add.” 

Mingyu is going to go out of his mind if she doesn’t get inside him soon. “With your cock, Seokminnie, please.” 

She keeps the intense, quick pace of her fingers for another minute or so, scissoring and curling on the inside to make sure he’s good and ready. He is, he knows he is. She’s just doing this to tease. She pulls her fingers out and grabs what she needs. He watches her, motions assertive and assured as she straps the harness to her hips, and gets the dildo settled in place. She looks far more collected than he must, confident and cocksure as she lubes her fake dick.

Then she crawls between his legs, with the same eager cockiness. “Ready, sweetheart?” She asks as she lines up, and Mingyu feels the head press on the outside of his hole, teasing. He must break his neck with how quickly he nods.

She pushes in slowly, rocking her hips back and forth, inch by inch. It burns, but it burns  _ so good,  _ wide, and long in all the right places. If he thought he felt fullon Seokmin’s fingers, it pales in comparison to this. He has reference how it felt doing this with Seungcheol, and a couple of times with Wonwoo, and he likes the feeling more than he remembered. He hasn’t softened; if anything, he’s gotten harder. Maybe Seokmin was right; he is a bit of a size queen.

Seokmin rests for a second, fully sheathed as she waits for him to adjust. Her hands are patient on his hips, rubbing soothing circles. “Move, noona.” He gasps. She arches an eyebrow. “Please. Please, you can move.” He tacks on. 

Seokmin starts by rocking into him slowly and deep, making him groan in that long drawn-out way. Then, like she flipped a switch, she fucks him fast and hard and shallow. “Oh,  _ oh, Seokminnie,”  _ He breathes, feels like a marionette with his strings cut as he twitches in the pillows. 

“You take my cock so well, Gyu-yah,” She tells him, as she fucks him so hard he shakes. She’s practically fucking him back on her cock by herself, hands in a vice grip around him. “And you look so  _ pretty _ , baby.” 

He can’t do anything but whine at that, as she changes angles and fucks into him just as fast, but much much deeper. She leans down to kiss him, a sloppy mess of tongue and spit.

“Is it good, sweetheart?” Seokmin asks, lips close enough to his mouth that he can feel how they move. Mingyu can hardly breathe, she’s fucking him so well and she’s smirking all the while. Of course, it’s  _ good,  _ and of course, she knows it, but she likes to make Mingyu squirm and blush, apparently even when he’s seeing stars on her dick. 

Mingyu can’t remember why he had any reservations about this in the first place. He knew Seokmin would be good, but he couldn’t have predicted how  _ excellent  _ she is at this. Naturally, she’s fucking him so well he can barely breathe, but she’s also just  _ there.  _ Everywhere. Present, and all-encompassing, with her love. He feels completely caged in by her for once, and he  _ loves  _ the change, how it feels to be under all her explosive strength and confidence. Trust Seokmin to fuck his brains out and still manage to make him feel cherished. 

“S-so, - ah,  _ so  _ good, noona, Seokminnie, fuck,” Mingyu pants and then pulls her back in for a kiss. Seokmin sighs, low and happy.

“Is it better than Cheollie? Than Wonwoo?” She whispers, biting down on the soft skin under between his neck and jaw. So that’s her goal. To fuck him so well he’s ruined for anyone else, even before this. His heart stutters in his chest. She wants Mingyu to be hers, unequivocally and irrationally. He doesn’t know how to tell her that he already is.

“Y-yes, oh God, yes.” He keens, high in his throat. “S’ perfect, you fuck me better than anyone ever has.” 

Somehow, Seokmin pistons her hips in faster. She groans, clearly more pleased with that answer than he realized. “Good.” She says, fucking deep into him. “Good, because you’re all mine, now. You look so incredible, Gyu-yah, so gorgeous.”

“Noona,” He pants. “Noona, gonna, gonn-”

Seokmin’s eyes go wide. “Untouched?” He nods, panting, trying to stave off his orgasm. She smiles, and it’s more smug than anything Mingyu has ever seen. She reaches down, and flicks something at the base of the dildo. It comes to life, and starts vibrating as she fucks in and out of him vigorously. “Then come, baby. Come all over my big cock. Show me that you love how well I fuck you.” 

Fuck. _Fuck._ Mingyu’s entire body tenses. “Ss-sseokminnie,” He gasps, and then comes between the two of them, coating them both. Seokmin fucks him through it, slowing down when he finally stops. There’s a faint ringing in his ears, and it literally feels like Seokmin has fucked him so hard his brain has fallen out of his ears. “Love you,” He slurs. She smiles down at him like he’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen, and it makes something glow inside of him, warm and content. 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” She says, kisses him softly. She turns it off and eases the strap out of him slowly. He takes a bit to catch his breath and opens his eyes when he feels the cool, ticklish swipe of a washcloth on his stomach. Seokmin has already wiped herself down, and she’s staring at Mingyu with the same unbearable gentleness from before, only her smile has softened. 

“Wanna get you off,” He mumbles. 

Seokmin shushes him and then forces a glass of water to his lips. He drinks. “You can get me when we shower, in a bit. For now, I want you to rest.” 

He nods, and leans back, collapsing into the pillows, pulling Seokmin down with him. She goes happily, kissing at his cheeks and jaw, and neck. “Did you like it?” She asks, smiling brightly.

He snorts. Is she serious? “Hated it. Would give it one star on Yelp.” 

She laughs softly and starts running her fingers into his hair. Her eyes are always so fond. “Idiot.” 

He nuzzles into her. “Your idiot.” He whispers, settling in the warmth of his own afterglow, and Seokmin’s steady, easy love.

She kisses his forehead. “My idiot, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! if so, please leave a kudos and feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> the most love for [my amazing beta](https://twitter.com/emoscoups) who also posted [a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323848) to this collection!! go check it out!
> 
> if you want to be friends, feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyusclown) and say hi (:


End file.
